Remember Me
by Black-Rose-6321
Summary: AkuRoku, Axel/Roxas. Yaoi if you do not like do not read. He was lost, changed so that someone else may further their own goals. But someone has not given up on him. They will help him remember them if its the last thing they do. How I think the beginning of KH 2 should have gone. Happy AkuRoku Day!


Remember Me

I woke up slowly and sat up on my bed. "What a strange dream." I murmured to myself. Usually my dreams were about a boy and his friends and a dog and a duck but this one was different.

There was a boy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. On his face were upside down teardrop tattoos right underneath his eyes. He was wearing a black coat and a smirk. It was strange but I felt that I should know him somehow but I don't. He seemed to be trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear anything.

Turning my head to the side I noticed what time it was and jumped into action. "If I'm late for the Struggle tournament Hayner will kill me." I said quickly as I raced to get dressed. And he was already angry with me from yesterday.

Thankfully I got there in time and watched on excitedly as it all started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town. It's time for summer's most sizzling clash!" The Ref guy called out to the crowd that had gathered to watch. "That's right! Today is the day for the struggle and Title match!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion Setzer!?" He continued but whatever next was said I didn't quite catch because my mind was somewhere else entirely.

I couldn't help but think back to the red haired man in my dreams; I just could not get him out of my head. Hayner soon got my attention as they announced us. It turned out to be me versus Hayner and ViVi versus Seifer.

I beat Hayner and Vivi beat Seifer so it was us up next. I hope Hayner isn't to mad at me for beating him. We made up though so that lifted the weight on my shoulders ever so slightly.

Seifer walked past me with his little gang and muttered to me, "That's not Vivi, thrash him." Then he walked off and I made my way to the stage.

"Keep it clean, fellas." The Ref guy said as he handed us our Struggle bats.

"And now the match you've been waiting for: Vivi vs. Roxas!" The Announcer exclaimed.

Vivi was better than I thought but when I was about to take a swing at him something strange happened. Time seemed to stop as everyone around me froze.

Something even stranger happened; Vivi turned into one of the white things I had fought the other day. More of them appeared and suddenly my struggle bat turned into the strange key that it had transformed into before.

"Roxas alright, fight, fight, fight." A voice called out. I turned to see a tall man in a black coat with the hood up. He clapped his hands together as he made his way towards me. I felt as if I should know that voice but I couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?" I asked confusedly and couldn't help but noticed that he seemed to falter slightly.

"You really don't remember?" He continued stepping closer to me. "It's me, you know…" He pulled of his hood reveling red hair and a face that I had dreamed about just last night. "Axel," He finished with a smirk.

I couldn't help but think that Axel fit the man.

"Axel?" I said and he stopped a few feet away from me.

"Talk about Blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the dusks aren't going to crack this." Axel continued with slight humor in his voice. Something appeared in his hands covered in flames. He now had some type of weapon that seemed to be circular in shape and colored bright red like his hair.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on." I told him as I saw them, my grip tightening ever so slightly on the key in my hand.

"This town is his creation, right?" He said as he looked around. "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. Your coming with me conscious or not, Then you'll hear the story."

He flipped the things in his hands a few times. "Come on Roxie don't make this any harder than it has to be." He pleaded.

That got me pissed off. I hate that nickname. "Don't call me Roxie you stupid pyromaniac!" I yelled at him, but instead of the reaction I was expecting of his smirk turned into a softer kind of smile.

"Looks like he hasn't messed you up as much as I thought." He said as he walked closer.

"What's going on!" I screamed out as I threw the key to the ground. That had Axel stopping in his tracks. I was so confused, who was this 'HE' Axel kept mentioning. And who was this Axel guy.

I gasped as the key appeared once more in my hand in a flash of light.

"Number 13, Roxas, the keyblade's chosen one." Axel told me as he looked at the confused expression on my face. He made his way towards me once more.

Why haven't I run away from this maniac yet. I screamed to myself. 'Because he's your friend and you know he won't hurt you.' A little voice said to me in my head.

'But I don't know this guy,' I called back to it.

'Yes you do,' it seemed frustrated with me and my head was now throbbing. I gripped the side of my head in pain as Axel came even closer to me.

I held no resistance as he carefully put a finger under my chin and made me look at me.

"I'm gonna help you remember me Roxas." He told me and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

My eyes widened in surprise but for some reason I didn't try to push him away. In fact my eyes slowly fell shut and my arms snaked their way around his neck. He pulled me closer against his body.

Some stranger was kissing me and I was kissing back! Part of my mind thought. But that part was slowly being taken over by the other part that thought it was okay and that he wasn't a stranger.

When we finally parted it felt like my head was spinning. "A-Axel…" I mumbled like I was in a daze. I turned my blurry gaze towards him but before anything else could be said or done a man suddenly appeared.

"So it was you," Axel glared at the man whose face was wrapped in red. He jumped back from me slightly and summoned his weapons. Twirling them slightly they seemed to catch on fire before he threw them at the other man.

The attack was stopped by some kind of barrier and the man didn't even seem to acknowledge Axel. "Roxas this man speaks nonsense!" He called to me.

"Roxas don't let him deceive you." Axel said in the same tone of voice.

"Roxas, Roxas" They both called out as I looked between the both of them.

Not knowing what else to do I called out for my friends. "Hayner, Pence, Olette." I looked towards the sky and closed my eyes. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

It seemed to have triggered something and everything turned back to normal. The man and Axel were both gone and everyone was moving again. I was so confused.

I was at the sandlot once again, all alone. Or so I thought. Turning around I took notice of a certain red head. He didn't say anything but he came closer. Again I stayed where I was and waited for the man to come to me.

"You really don't remember me do you?" He asked quietly and I shook my head no. He gave a sigh before reaching his hand out and threading it through my hair. If anyone else had tried that I probably would have gone off on them but this was Axel. Not that I really knew much about him but he made me feel, well safe and warm. As cliché as that is.

I didn't understand why but soon my face was slowly closing in on his face and then they met. Our lips placed against each other just like last time. But this time it seemed more intense.

Next he was asking me for entrance and I couldn't help but give it to him. His tongue carefully mapped out my mouth and I could feel one of his hands slowly inching its way underneath my shirt.

I couldn't help the gasp that escape as he tweaked one of my nipples. Our lips fell apart and he moved onto my neck to nip, suck, and lick at it. All I could do was hold onto him as wave after wave of pleasure and heat fell over me.

Suddenly I had the desire to see him, taste him. Quickly I tried to unzip his jacket put he caught my hand with a chuckle.

"Now, now Roxie not so fast unless you want this to happen out in the open like this." He teased.

I shook my head with a blush. No way in hell is that going to happen.

"Thought not," and suddenly I was being carried bridal style threw a black portal thing.

When we came out we were in my room. He carefully laid me on my bed before getting on top of me. But before he did anything else I tugged at his black coat with a pout. Hey I was out of my right mind at the moment okay.

He chuckled and stood back up. Slowly he unzipped his coat, showing off a strong chest and black jean covered legs. Then he gave me a look.

"Your turn." He said. I sat up and took off my own jacket and shirt with a bright blush before I was sitting half-naked in front of Axel.

Axel quickly pinned me to the bed before I could say fire.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He told me huskily before swopping down to capture my lips again. I moaned into the kiss as his fingers traveled lower and lower until they stopped at my zipper. He took a hold of it and slowly pulled it down but before anything else could happen I woke up.

So there I was panting in my bed, left dizzy from the remnants of my dream.

The last few days had been so confusing. And last night I dreamt about neither Sora nor Axel but someone who seemed to be me. After the talk with Namine everything just got worst. I could barely sleep after I woke up the first time.

I made my way to the Usual Spot, my head pounding. It had been hurting ever since I woke up and it wouldn't go away.

All my friends were talking in a circle. "Man I could not sleep last night." I told them but they didn't even seem to take notice of me.

"Guys?" I reached for Hayner but my hand went right through his arm. I jumped back in surprise.

Something seemed funny to them and they all started laughing. Hayner turned and rushed right through me as I reached out for him once more. The other two followed right after. I looked to the ground before walking over to where the picture of us lay. I picked it up and stared at it in confusion. There stood Hayner, Olette, and Pence. But I was nowhere to be seen.

I set it back down and made my way out. I tried to think of where they might have gone but then those white things appeared again.

And then Axel appeared from a dark portal thing.

"Look at what it's come to," He said to me. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me."

I was shocked, 'destroy me?'. "Were… best friends… right?" I asked him as I remembered what Namine had told me.

"Sure but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…" He cut himself off and looked at me surprised. "Wait a sec, you remember now?" He questioned eagerly.

My head was killing me and I barely even heard what he said now. "Y-Yeah," I said quietly.

"Great!" Axel exclaimed but then gathered his wits. "But you know, gotta make sure you know. Uh um… what's our boss's name?"

I tried to think to come up with an answer. For some reason I knew, I knew what the answer was but my head was killing me and I couldn't think.

"I can't believe this…" He sighs and looked to the floor sadly.

"Hey give me a minute okay!" I yelled at him and shot him a glare. "My head is killing me worse than that time Demyx hit me over the head with his Sitar."

Axel couldn't help but laugh as the memory surfaced in his mind. "I remember that. You chased Demyx around the castle screaming that you were gonna shove your keyblade up his ass." But then he paused and looked over at me in surprise. "You really do remember." Then at that moment I feel to my knees gripping my head.

"Roxas!" He exclaimed and raced over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Axel… it hurts." I groaned out and looked at him with pain filled eyes. Axel felt a pang in his chest and if he had a heart he would swear it was hurting.

'Maybe…' I thought to myself as I looked at Axel, and then I brought our lips together. To say Axel was surprised would be an understatement. But he soon got over his surprise and kissed back.

As I kissed him it seemed as if a dam broke and all my lost memories came back to me. All the time I spent in the Organization and with Axel.

I broke the kiss and smiled at Axel. "I remember. I remember everything." I told him and his face broke out in a grin.

"That's great!" He exclaimed and we stood back up. It seemed as if he was going to say something else but then he froze.

I looked around and noticed that everything else was frozen as well. Just like that time back in the Struggle competition.

"Roxas," A voice called and turned around to see the man in the black coat from before.

"What do you want?" I growled at the man. "And what did you do to Axel?!"

"To the mansion, the time has come." He said from underneath his hood.

"Why should I?" I exclaimed angrily.

The man disappeared from my line of sight and reappeared behind me. I whirled around to see him holding his keyblade to Axel's throat. "Go or I will destroy this nobody that you seem to like." He told me.

My own keyblade appeared in my anger and I glared at him. "You bastard…" I ground out as I held back the urge to jump at the man in the black coat.

Casting one last look at Axel I turned and started to run towards the mansion.

The man disappeared and time began flowing once more in the virtual town. Axel narrowed his eyes when he saw that Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Realizing that he most have been frozen he glared at the sky and yelled to no one in particular, "Damn you!"

I had met Namine once more before DiZ and the man in black took her away once more. She had said that nobodies like us are only half a person, and that I would be whole, and that I wouldn't disappear. She promised that we would meet again, someday soon.

After that I had made my way down into a secret lab and remembered exactly how I came to be in this virtual town in the first place. It made me so angry, those two didn't what I wanted but did this to me just to further their own goals. It made me sick.

The keyblade appeared in my hand and I turned the consol in front of me to pieces. Then a door opened to the side and I made my through. What I found on the other both surprised me but made me happy at the same time.

"Axel!" I called out with a smile as I saw the red haired man standing there. As soon as he saw me his face broke out into a grin.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're alright." He said cheerfully. "And now that you're here we can go back and leave this stupid place."

"Axel I…" I trailed off as I looked to the ground.

"Roxas?" He asked confusedly and made his way towards me.

"I…I can't go back with you Axel." I told him never moving my gaze from the ground.

That made him freeze. "What?"

I brought together all the confidence I had and moved my gaze to him. Our eyes locked and I said, "I can't go back with you, Axel."

His grin fell from his face and his expression look pained. "Why not?"

I turned my gaze from him once more. "Because…because Sora needs me."

"Why?! What has that boy ever done for you! You don't owe him anything!" He yelled angrily.

I looked at Axel sadly. "It's not that simple Axel. Not only does Sora need me but I need Sora. We're two halves of the same whole."

"But…" Axel didn't even seem to know how to respond to that.

I went closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from my touch.

"Please understand," I whispered to him.

He looked over and gave me a pain filled smile. "Alright, if that's really what you want." Carefully he pulled into a kiss, and this one would be our last.

"Let's meet again in the next life." He told me as he began to disappear into darkness.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting"

"Silly, just because you have a next life…" Then he was gone and I stared sadly at the place where he had once stood. And then I turned and left, towards where I knew my somebody lay asleep.

I hate DiZ! I hate him so much! My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Sora's pod opening.

And there he was, fast asleep, looking like very peaceful with that smile on his face.

'Sora,' I thought to myself as I stepped closer to him.

"You're lucky," I told him, "Looks like my summer vacation is…over."

As I felt myself join with Sora I felt warmth unlike any other erupt from my chest. So this is what Sora's heart felt like.

As I slowly faded I couldn't help but say out loud, even if no one was around to hear me.

"I love you Axel, and I always will."


End file.
